


Boom Breakfast

by Writernut55



Series: Boom Breakfast Dabbles [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernut55/pseuds/Writernut55
Summary: This is set when Kate is living with the Castles while she finds herself a new apartment. I never really decided if in this story they were in a relationship, if they were just affectionate friends or if it was something else. I would be interested to hear everyone's take on this story. I wrote it several years ago so don't be too harsh.Somewhat AU universeCross published on Wattpad in 2015





	Boom Breakfast

As Beckett quietly cooked the eggs on the fri pan, she was startled when she heard the lock on the front door click open to reveal Martha.

"Martha."

"Kate."

"I'm here on orders from the FBI."

"Darling, I'm hardly one to judge."

 

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't impose but my place is..." Beckett told her as she scraped the eggs onto a nearby plate.

"Ashes. No I know. Well that explains the pat down by the hunky guy with the earplug. I thought it was Richard making a dramatic statement for the conditions of my dropping by unannounced."

Beckett then heard a stir from the other end of the house and turned to see a sleepy Castle, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he padded over to them.

"I literally woke up and smelled the coffee. And the bacon!" He walked right up to Beckett and kissed her gently on her lips. "Dropping by to return your key?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her slender middle, electing a smile from her as he softly kissed her neck.

"Ha ha, very funny. Very funny." She chuckled nervously. Castle tried to sneak some bacon from the plate near Beckett but she caught him and slapped him on the hand with the spatula.

"No, I just came by to pick up my aqua gloves because these clash." She paused as she looked at Castle and then back to Beckett. "well, she cooks." Martha gave the thumbs up.

"Actually, my mum was an amazing cook." Beckett said as she moved the bacon away from Castle and the eggs over onto the island. "She used to make Sunday brunch. And I would get the choice between pancakes, omelettes, waffles."

"Wow, that's funny. Every Sunday my mum would have me make her an icepack and a bloody Mary."

"Don't listen to him. That only happened twice." she started to walk off and then turned back around. "Tops." Castle and Beckett both laughed at the thought as Alexis came running down the stairs.

"Gram!"

"Oh, there's my girl!" She beamed as Alexis jumped into Martha's arms. She smiled as she hugged her back tightly.

"Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Alexis replied.

"You'd think it'd been months. It's been a day." Castle whispered into her ear. Beckett smiled and chuckled softly against him. Castle turned his head to look at her face and kissed her gently again. He smiled as he gently moved his lips with hers, feeling her turn around in his arms, pressing her chest against his.

"Dad, come on! Can you do that somewhere else?" Alexis asked in slight disgust. Beckett looked away sheepishly as they both chuckled.

"Sorry pumpkin." Castle smiled as he unwrapped his arms from around her and stood over next to her. Castle then sneakily slipped his hand down to the plate of eggs and nicked a piece, slipping it into his mouth. 

"You know..." Castle grinned as he raked his eyes up and down Beckett's body. "My shirt look's pretty hot on you."

"Yeah, well thank you for lending it to me. And the pants." She added as she tugged on the pant leg of the loose sweats he'd lent her. They fit her worse than the shirt. But at least they didn't trail on the ground too much.


End file.
